Tsukihi Araragi
Tsukihi Araragi (阿良々木 月火, Araragi Tsukihi) é a suposta irmã mais nova de ambos Koyomi Araragi e Karen Araragi, e o membro mais jovem da família Araragi. Ela é metade mais jovem da segunda escola secundária Tsuganoki Fire Sisters. Ela é insabiamente uma prole do Shide no Tori, tornando-a uma humana falsa e dando-lhe traços semelhantes ao de uma fênix. Ela é apelidada Rara por seu amigo de infância Nadeko Sengoku. Ela é a protagonista de dois arcos principais: Tsukihi Phoenix e Tsukihi Undo, e de dois arcos menores: Tsukihi Eternal and Tsukihi Brushing. Aparência Tsukihi parece ser uma jovem em sua adolescência com cabelo preto e íris cinza escuro. Ela usa um clipe de cabelo em forma de ovo de lado ensolarado no lado de seu cabelo como sua irmã mais velha Karen, Embora Tsukihi tenha o dela no lado direito. Como o resto dos irmãos Araragi, tem um ahoge. Ela também tem o hábito de mudar o penteado constantemente. Seu guarda-roupa quase exclusivamente consiste de yukatas de cor brilhante e quimonos que variam de comprimento. 009f.jpg|Most of her designs used through out the anime adaptation. 80dd002019a9ed6b8d31b45b42a3bff8.jpg|Desenhos usados em Nekomonogatari Black 9BA.jpg|Desenhos usados em Tsukimonogatari Personalidade Ao contrário de sua irmã Karen, ela prefere fazer atividades indoor. Ao contrário de sua personalidade, ela é de temperamento curto ao ponto que Koyomi descreve-la como tendo histeria. Rosokuzawa é mencionado para ser o namorado de Tsukihi por seu irmão, e ela diz que está apaixonada por ele, mas tem uma relação um pouco fraca. Apesar de ser um membro das irmãs de fogo, Tsukihi admite que ela não tem a unidade para fazer coisas como sua irmã mais velha, embora ela diz que ela compartilha a crença de seus irmãos na justiça.Nisemonogatari Episódio 10: Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 3 Ela também é um pouco cabeça de vento às vezes. Também como sua irmã, ela não acredita em esquisitices ou o sobrenatural. Trama Koyomi Vamp Não fazendo nenhuma aparência direta, Tsukihi envia Koyomi um e-mail para seu telefone depois de ouvir sobre sua "viagem de auto-descoberta" de Karen. Mais tarde, quando ele retorna no final das férias de primavera, ela e Karen riem dele. Tsubasa Family Tsukihi acorda Araragi Koyomi tentando acertá-lo com um pé-de-cabra. Depois que as coisas esclarecem os dois falam sobre o amor. Mais tarde, ela encontra Araragi perturbado no corredor depois de ter investigado a casa de Hanekawa. Ela então se prepara para dar a Koyomi um beijo que se encontra com rejeição violenta. Depois, ela fala sobre como tem havido um gato monstro à solta (Black Hanekawa) que está atacando as pessoas e que ela e Karen estavam com medo que Koyomi tinha sido vítima de um desses ataques. Como heróis da justiça, ela e sua irmã decidem caçar o gato, mas ela é rapidamente convencido de outra forma por Koyomi. ''Tsukihi Phoenix'' Tsukihi fica em casa durante a maioria das férias de verão. Em casa, ela tem que lidar com as atividades suspeitas de seus irmãos mais velhos, e seu ataque violento foi, felizmente, evadido pelos dois.Nisemonogatari Episódio 08: Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 1 Ela é logo deixada sozinha em casa após Koyomi e Karen irem para a residência de Kanbaru para atender Suruga. No entanto, após o retorno de Koyomi, dois convidados misteriosos dirigem-se à residência de Araragi: o onmyouji-shikigami teamup de Yozuru Kagenui e Yotsugi Ononoki. Sem qualquer idéia do que está na loja para ela, Tsukihi atende a porta, só para ser oprimido por Yotsugi Unlimited Rulebook. O ataque poderoso completamente destroi Tsukihi arrancando sua metade superior, fazendo Koyomi perder-se em um ataque de raiva, embora Yozuru foi capaz de desarmá-lo antes que ele pudesse machucar alguém. Foi lá que Yozuru revela que Tsukihi é uma "falsa" irmã e é uma esquisitice imortal chamado de Phoenix. Devido à sua natureza como uma esquisitice, Tsukihi rapidamente se recupera do ataque de Yotsugi; Enquanto isso, Yozuru e Yotsugi decidem sair após Shinobu pedir para os dois a recuarem por enquanto. Como Tsukihi descansa em casa, Shinobu decide explicar a verdade por trás da existência de Tsukihi, apontando que Tsukihi não é realmente uma fênix, mas um cuco sobrenatural chamado "pássaro moribundo", que reencarna-se como uma criança no útero de uma mãe escolhida, que neste caso é da mãe de Koyomi. Logo, Tsukihi acorda, só para ser chocado ao descobrir que Koyomi roubou seu primeiro beijo, e eles tiveram uma conversa curta sobre seu relacionamento atual como irmãos. Esta palestra daria Koyomi a unidade que ele precisa para assumir quem é Yozuru e Yotsugi.Nisemonogatari Episódio 11: Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 4 Tsubasa Tiger Quando ela e Karen chegam em Tamikura-sou, ela tem uma trança muito longa de cabelo. Isso é estranho, como ela tinha cabelo curto em Nisemonogatari, que teve lugar apenas cerca de um mês antes. Sodachi Lost Koyomi pergunta a ela e Karen se eles se lembram de ter visto Sodachi enquanto estava em sua casa quando eles eram pequenos. Dizem que não. Nadeko Medusa Yotsugi Doll Koyomi Tea Hitagi Rendezvous Ougi Dark Tsukihi Undo Falas Importantes * "Estou louco de platina!" Curiosidades * O primeiro nome de Tsukihi (月火) significa literalmente "fogo da lua". No entanto, o kanji também pode ser lido como "getsuka", que significa "segunda e terça-feira". Alternativamente, pode ser escrito como "月日" que significa "tempo". *O cabelo de Tsukihi parece crescer em uma taxa muito rápida, provável como uma característica de sua habilidade da regeneração de Phoenix. Esta é provavelmente a razão pela qual ela muda constantemente seu penteado. * Embora faltem grandes papéis em Bakemonogatari, ela e Karen narram as previews para o próximo episódio. Eles continuam este papel para uma grande parte da série. * Tsukihi se torna popular dizendo "Platinum Mad" foi traduzido infamemente como "C' Mad" na publicação oficial de Inglês Nisemonogatari, resultando em controvérsia e em-piadas dentro da Comunidade falante inglês. Aparece em * Bakemonogatari * Kizumonogatari (indiretamente no romance) * Nisemonogatari * Nekomonogatari * Otorimonogatari * Tsukimonogatari * Koyomimonogatari * Owarimonogatari * Orokamonogatari Galeria Nisemonogatari 2 Cover.jpg|Primeira representação na capa da Nisemonogatari Vol 2. Nisemonogatari Eng 2.jpg|Na capa inglesa. Nisemono v2 008-009.png Orokamonogatari 230-231.jpg 008f.jpg fire sisters 1.png|Tsukihi e sua irmã Karen em Bakemonogatari, em que eles têm muito poucas aparições. tsukihiiiiii.png|Tsukihi de cabelo curto em Nisemonogatari. GgbyPIv.png tsukihiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Tsukihi em Nekomonogatari (Black) TsukihiS2e3longBraid.jpg|Tsukihi em Nekomonogatari (White) otori tsukihi.jpg|Tsukihi em Otorimonogatari. Tsukihi tsuki hands.png|Tsukihi em Tsukimonogatari 050f716c19314500ca64686f7713bfd6f85d0396281f1325d7bbcc36e9d6d3a0_1.jpg|Imagem comparando as diferenças de um tiro em Bakemonogatari que foi referenciado/reutilizado em Tsukimonogatari. twin tail tsukihi.png|Tsukihi com caudas gêmeas em Koyomimonogatari. tsukihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png owari 2 tsukihi 1.png|Tsukihi na segunda parte da Owarimonogatari. tsukihi toothbrush outfit.png|Vestindo a roupa que Karen roubou no infame Toothbrush Episódio. owari 2 tsukihi 2.png owari 2 tsukihi 3.png References en:Tsukihi Araragi es:Tsukihi Araragi ru:Цукихи Арараги it:Araragi Tsukihi Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Aparição